PucoroScoro Issue 3/Page 2
Series/Movies '-This is a page entirely based on information regarding information and news about current or upcoming series on the wiki- ' 'News: ' *Upon rejoining the wiki, Rob has began production on the PokeMarvel movie, Iron Bisharp. A new series by him has also started to air! *The first episode of Bloom the Cherrim has finally been completed. *Magic has started his own Nuzloke series insprited by Zero's White Nuzloke Adventure, go check it out! 'Recently Aired Episodes:' * A Blooming Beginning! - Bloom the Cherrim, aired June 1, 2014. *Dr. Scott, To The Rescue! - Adventures In Kanto, aired June 2, 2014. *Regret - BRRA, aired June 3, 2014. *The True Leader of Gym Eight - Zach's Kanto Journey, Aired June 3, 2014. *Return to Valencia Island! - Adventures In Kanto, Aired June 4, 2014. *Journey To The Indigo Plateau - Zach's Kanto Journey, Aired June 5, 2014. *The Orange League Finale! Part 1 - Adventures In Kanto, Aired June 9, 2014. *A Past Reawakened - Zach's Kanto Journey, Aired June 10, 2014. *Castelia City, A Place of Plasma - Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure, Aired June 10, 2014. *Honey Gym, Cheren Wants To Battle!, Desert Resort and Relic Castle - Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure, Aired June 14, 2014. *The Story of the Past, The Beginning of a Great Journey - XY Adventures, Aired June 15, 2014. *We're Off to See the Professor - Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure, Aired June 15, 2014. *A Royal Death - Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure, Aired June 16, 2014. *Father's Day - BRRA, Aired June 17, 2014. *The Entering of a Forest - XY Aventures, Aired June 18, 2014. *The Orange League Finale! Part 2 - Adventures In Kanto, Aired June 19, 2014. *Kevin's Past Part 1 - Zach's Kanto Journey, Aired June 19, 2014. 'Series Interview:' ''' '''Unfortunatally, we were supposed planned to interview User:H20guy on his upcoming series, 50 Cents, however he could not make it to the studio in time. However, no worries! We have instead decided to interview User:Doctor Pug on both of his series, Mopthro Journeys and Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure! ______________ '''Silence Must Fall: '''Good day PucoroScoro readers! Today we have Doctor Pug back in the studio to interview him about his series Brendan's Ruby Red Adventure and Mopthro Journeys! How are you, Pug? '''Doctor Pug: '''Good! '''SMF: '''Glad to have you back in the studio! Alright, so first question. You recently announced a new series of yours, BRRA, a series based on the Hoenn games, and as soon as it was announced, Hoenn remakes were confirmed! How do you feel about this funny coincidence? '''DP: '''I feel... THAT I AM MAGIC! lol '''SMF: '''It's so true. Anyway, next question. For anyone who hasn't ready BRRA yet, what can they expect from the series? '''DP: '''Hmm... They can expect an updated take on the Hoenn story, with drama, laughs, and evolution. '''SMF: '''Nice! Also, will you series explore anything in the recently announced Hoenn remakes? '''DP: '''Indeed I am... I am even thinking of making a sequel to BRRA when it ends, involving Alpha Sapphire... '''SMF: '''Whoa, sounds awesome! Now, let's start talking about your other series, Mopthro Journeys. Recently, you announced that you were going to cancel the show, and several fans were very upset by this, but soon after you announced that the series won't actually be cancelled and that's its still running. What was the reasoning of this confusion? '''DP: '''I was having trouble writing, and had little inspiration. I also started BRRA to try to cure my writer's block. And then I decided to cancel MJ so I could write BRRA. But the cancellation wasn't recieved well, so I decided to bring it back '''SMF: '''You must really care about your fans. Now, for the final question of the day... I think we've all been wondering this... What is your favorite kind of Pie? '''DP: '''LOL! Cherry. '''SMF: '''Ooh Nice! I like Pumpkin. '''DP: '''Mmm yes pumpkin is good too. '''SMF: '''Oh, sorry. We are getting a bit off track. Thanks for agreeing to be interviewed at such short notice! '''DP: '''You are welcome, I really enjoyed it! __________ And that was the interview with Pug! Hmm.. For some reason I'm really craving Pie right now. Anyway, if you haven't already, go check out his new Hoenn-themed series, Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure!. Category:PucoroScoro Pages